Haunted Vacation
by PeppyCat12
Summary: The Chipmunks are sent to their Aunt's house, whom they've only met once, for a week. They have some creepy happenings in the house, and wish to not be there...


Simon sighed as he packed his bags. Why was Dave sending them to their aunt? They were already taught well enough. Well, Simon and Theodore were at least.

The thing was, Simon never liked their aunt. She was always just some creepy type. He never knew why, she was just not what he expected in an aunt. She smoked, and she kept the lights off in her home. She never had friends over, and never seemed to care about anything. Simon had no idea whatsoever why Dave would let them stay there for a week. Now he knew it wasn't to learn _manners_. The description of her was terrible enough. It clearly stated she wasn't a good role model for the boys.

Theodore stuffed his teddy in his green bag and zipped it up. He fixed his bed, and set the bag next to the door. "Do you think it'll be fun?" He asked his older brothers. "Fat chance," Alvin answered. "We're spending a whole week of our summer with our aunt."

"Maybe," Simon responded to Theodore after Alvin. "She could be fun…" Simon doubted it, but he didn't want to give any one's hopes up. He threw his blue bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. He rushed downstairs, smiling as he saw Dave. "Hey," Simon said to his father.

"Hey there, Simon. You excited?" Dave asked, grabbing the car keys.

Simon let out another small sigh. "Yeah…"

Dave slowly turned around. "You don't sound like it," He laughed. Simon tried to laugh to, but it wasn't very convincing.

"Well, I haven't really met her. I've only seen her once, and by the looks of it, she didn't seem very friendly once I did meet her." Simon explained, rolling his eyes. Dave sucked in his breath. "Look, Simon. Aunt Sheila is very nice. I'm sure you three will like her." Dave placed his hand on his son's shoulders.

"Please at least try to _look_ happy. I don't need Alvin complaining more than I know he already will, and I don't need Theodore worried." He told him with begging eyes.

"Of course I will, Dave." Simon smiled. He turned around seeing his brothers walk down the stairs. Alvin kept a stern look on his face, for he wasn't the least bit excited. He was supposed to go to the Water Park with Brittany. Now she would probably go without him. Theodore on the other hand, didn't know what to think. He didn't like the sound of leaving Dave, or staying with someone he didn't even remember. At least he was going with his brothers.

They all quickly turned towards the door, as it rang multiple times. Alvin rushed over to answer, unlocking all of the locks. He smiled as he saw the person on the other side.

Brittany gave a shy smile, apologizing for the obnoxious ringing.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before you left." She shrugged. "Oh," Alvin replied. "Well… Bye." Alvin waved. "Yeah…" Brittany twirled her foot around on the ground.

"Where are Jeanette and.."

"Eleanore?" Theodore interrupted Simon.

Brittany slowly took her gaze away from Alvin, and glanced at the two younger brothers. "Oh, they're at home." She quickly explained. "Ah." Simon was disappointed. He actually wanted to see Jeanette before they left, same with Theodore.

"Hope you guys have fun." Brittany said before she walked back to her house. Alvin waved once more as she trailed off.

"Ready?" Dave asked, pulling his coat on. They all replied at the same time, "Yeah." As they tossed their bags over their shoulders and slowly walked out the front door.

They buckled up and were ready to go to the airport.

The airport wasn't too far away, to Dave's relief. He parked in the driveway and took the boys into the building. "You'll be riding with someone," He told them. "What? We're not riding with you?" Alvin asked. "No." Dave replied. They all frowned at the answer. "Look, you'll be safe." Dave reassured them.

"How do you know? We're riding with strangers!" Alvin spat. "Alvin, stop." Dave took the boy's hand, dragging him to some line.

Dave gave the woman their passports and ID's, and explained the boys would be riding with adults. The woman nodded, and explained to Dave about the important **bla bla blas.**

They gave them their luggage, and were soon ready to board the plane. Theodore shook in fear. Simon told him they'd be alright, but Theodore wasn't convinced. He hugged Dave's leg, begging for him to ride with them. Dave tried to explain they were supposed to be going alone, and that's why he was letting them board themselves. But Theodore nor Alvin listened. Alvin whined, and Theodore begged. Simon just read a book as they waited.

They heard someone speaking, explaining the plane was ready for the passengers. Theodore burst out in tears. Simon tried to cope with him, pulling him by his arm to the adults they'd be riding with. "Hi," Simon said to the young woman and man. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." The woman spoke. The man agreed. Alvin wrinkled up his nose, and hid behind Simon. Theodore stopped screaming, and tried to greet as well.

They gave one last goodbye to Dave, and followed the couple. They were seated in the back, which made Alvin upset. "We should be sitting in the front. We don't even have big windows."

"We don't need _big windows._" Simon said to the red clad chipmunk. "It smells like butt in here." Alvin replied. "Well, maybe that's just you." Simon said back.

The woman laughed. "Oh, you two are so cute."

Alvin and Simon stopped quarreling and gave shy smiles. "Thank you." Simon said to the woman.

"Yeah, thanks. I know I'm cute." Alvin blushed. Simon rolled his eyes at his brother's ego. Theodore did as well.

The plane started for the sky.

After a 29 hour-drive, they arrived in Colorado.

The man woke the boys up. "Here we are," He smiled. "Colorado."

Alvin popped out of his seat. "Ooh, Colorado?"

Theodore yawned. "We've never been here, before."

Simon looked out the small window. "Hm. Looks nice."

They got out of their seats, being the last to get off. They were at the Colorado airport now, awaiting for their aunt to pick them up.

"So, you boys know what she looks like, right?" The woman asked. Alvin and Theodore exchanged looks.

Simon nodded. Dave had shown them a picture before they got on the plane.

They stood at the door where they came off the flight. Everyone else had gone, they were the only ones waiting. Alvin gasped as a woman walked up to them.

She wore a necklace with a cross, and a whole lot of black. She looked at them, making them feel a bit uneasy. She muttered under her breath. "Come."

Alvin and Theodore, and the woman as well as the man, looked at Simon. Simon nervously looked around. "Is this your aunt, Simon?" The man asked. Simon nodded. She sure was. Alvin frowned, along with Theodore. Alvin quickly rushed to Simon's side. "Are you _sure_ that's her?" He whispered. Simon nudged Alvin away from him. "Yes." He said through his teeth. Theodore trembled. He held Alvin's hand.

They waved to the couple that rode with them. "Bye!" The coupled smiled. "Bye.." The boys replied.

Their aunt didn't speak to them. She just led them to her car, and began to drive. This made them more uncomfortable, they expected some sort of chat.

"Hi," Theodore finally spoke up. "Hi." She replied. "I'm Theodore."

She didn't respond.

"I'm Alvin."

"I'm Simon.."

She still remained silent. Simon felt that he could've made a mistake. This possibly couldn't have been their aunt. "Hey, um…Your name is..Sheila, right?" He asked. She nodded her head. "And you know Dave?..." She nodded again.

"O-Okay," Simon tried to laugh again. Alvin tried as well. Theodore gave a fake smile. But their aunt showed no happiness, whatsoever.

They pulled up to a dark, grey, and tall house. It gave them the creeps, just looking at it. They heard some dogs barking in the back, and some cats in the attic. All of the animals in the household sounded miserable. There were whines, and scratches. What happened? They wanted to know.

They grabbed their bags out of her trunk, and Theodore immediately took his teddy out. He need some sort of hug, and he knew his brothers wouldn't accept one. Aunt Sheila turned around, looking them in their eyes again. "This is my house." She told them. They all gave more fake smiles and slowly nodded, not knowing what they should say.

She opened the creaky door to the dark home, and led them inside. Simon was amazed by the look of crosses all over the house. There was also some old antiques, kept in a dusty clear glass cabinet. There were creepy dolls, some with cracks over their faces. Theodore whimpered as he discovered the pet tarantula she kept on the _kitchen table._

They followed her upstairs, only hearing the sounds of the pets. She showed them their guess room, a room that looked like a child's bedroom. But there was no child.

There was a big, classic bed in the bedroom, with an old lamp aside on a drawer. Alvin gagged at the sight of even more dolls that were high above the bed on a shelf.

They set their bags in a corner of the room, against the black walls. The walls looked ruined, as if someone tried to scratch it open. But the glue all over the spot covered most of the scratches. "Why do you think these are here?" Simon asked his brothers, feeling the torn up walls. The two shrugged.

The window was locked up, there was no way to open it. "Man, it's hot in here," Alvin complained. "Yeah." Theodore agreed. Simon suggested turning the fan on. He walked over, his feet creaking along the floor, and turned the fan switch on. But nothing happened. Simon tried the other switch, that looked like it was for lights. Nothing happened.

Theodore gasped. "Does this mean we have to sleep in the dark?" He heaved. Alvin looked as worried as the green clad chipmunk. Simon was dumbfounded. "Uhhh….We could…Ask her for a light?..." He replied. Alvin and Theodore looked at each other once more.

They got close together, afraid of the house on its' own. They were even close to holding hands. She looked at them coming down the stairs, her hands in her lap. "Hi, Auntie Sheila," Theodore called out. She said nothing. Simon kept his distance as he approached her. "Uhm, Auntie Sheila, could we get..A new light bulb? Ours isn't work-"

"NO." She shouted, sending them a hop back. Simon guarded his brothers, and slowly moved back. She didn't look them in the eye, anymore. She looked down at her lap, breathing deeply. She slowly moved her hand up, pointing back upstairs.

Fear filled their eyes. "Up the stairs..Now…" She slowly told them, still not keeping eye contact. They took no hesitation. The ran back up the stairs, tripping over each other in the process. As they reached their guest room, they closed the door, and backed away from it. Theodore hung onto Simon. "Simon…Why did she yell at us?" He asked. "I don't know." Simon answered.

"Dave told us she'd let us use her phone," Alvin said. "Yeah, well, I'm not asking. " Simon whispered. "Neither am I." Alvin and Theodore said at the same time.

They all sighed. "What do we do for fun?" Alvin asked his brothers. "I don't know." Simon answered. "I'm hungry," Theodor told him. "Me too," Alvin followed.

"Wait a minute," Simon said, to them, heading for his bag. He took a bag full of fruit snacks and set them in the middle of the dusty, black room. They all dug in.

"Those aren't going to last us long." Simon told them. "There's only fifteen packs, which means we all only get five." Simon frowned. "What about the bed?" Alvin said, climbing onto the furniture. Theodore and Simon watched. Alvin sat there for a moment.

"Ow!" He shouted, falling off of the bed. "What happened?" Simon asked. "I dunno..Something just..Shocked me." Alvin told him. Simon glanced at the bed. "This room gives me the creeps." He admitted.

"Where are we sleeping?" Theodore asked. "The floor, apparently." Simon replied.

"This sucks." Alvin said.

"It sure does…" Simon whispered back.

And with that, they all fell asleep in the dark room.


End file.
